


Five Nights at Deku's

by Snakies



Series: Snake's Halloween Shenanigans [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bisexual Uraraka Ochako, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Pining, Swearing, deku is probably gonna end up dating a ghost tbh, fnaf has dark themes so yeah, maybe a lil shigadeku? not rlly tho, rip phone guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakies/pseuds/Snakies
Summary: Right at midnight Izuku walked into the creepy, rundown, and most definitely haunted pizzeria to start his first shift at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.No, it didn’t pay well.And no, it wasn’t a good place to work in general.But Izuku needed the money, however little there was, it was still useful. Besides, all you had to do was sit in an office and stare at cameras for 6 hours.Who would want to rob this place anyway? No one, that’s who. So this job would most certainly be a piece of cake.---Shenanigans ensue with Izuku meets Shouto the bunny, Tenya the bear, Ochaco the chicken, and Katsuki the fox, and even a few uninvited guests.Go with Izuku as he tries to survive the five nights, and try to figure out what the hell is up with this joint.and also maybe date a ghost or two.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Series: Snake's Halloween Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970923
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. Night 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i'm terrible with AO3 tags so here are some possible TWs to be aware of!  
> *This fic is not NSFW or gorey*
> 
> TWs//  
> mentions of child kidnapping and death (like in fnaf), past trauma, creepy moments, possibly disturbing descriptions, light angst, and violence, but not graphically described
> 
> that should be it! sorry if this has been done before, but I wanted another halloween themed fic in my ~portfolio~ so this idea was just too fun to pass up! I tried to put my own little spin on it too, so hopefully it makes sense! enjoy

Right at midnight Izuku walked into the creepy, rundown, and most definitely haunted pizzeria to start his first shift at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. 

No, it didn’t pay well.

And no, it wasn’t a good place to work in general.

But Izuku needed the money, however little there was, it was still useful. Besides, all you had to do was sit in an office and stare at cameras for 6 hours.

Who would want to rob this place anyway? No one, that’s who. So this job would most certainly be a piece of cake.

He sauntered into the office, pointedly ignoring the creepy birthday party decor, and sat in the dusty, barely comfortable chair. He nearly shat himself with shock as the phone on the desk started to ring, the tone sounding ten times louder in the silence (except the whirring of the fan, which seemed to be the most calming thing about the entire place). 

He pressed the button, and an audio recording started to play. 

“Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night.” It said, a very tired, middle-aged man was on the call. He seemed friendly enough.

“Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact.” A past employee? Odd.

“So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?”

 _Nothing to worry about, eh?_ Izuku ruffled his hair and bit his tongue to keep from muttering to himself, making sure to pay attention.

“Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um-” Izuku spaced out as he looked around the office again, taking the time to look at the children’s drawings and Freddy Fazbear poster on the wall. He also took note of the dusty speaker in the corner, and a sort of cute, but mostly creepy cupcake doll on top of some old stereos.

"...Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.” Izuku turned back into the recording and tensed up. “D-death?” he croaked.

“Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.”

Izuku found himself rolling his eyes. _Yeah right._

“Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too.” 

_Yes I agree Mr. Phone Guy, but can you repeat that?_ Izuku gulped. _What does he mean by “quirky”?_

“So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.”

“Y-yeah sure…” Izuku answered him, though he kicked himself as he remembered that this was just a recording. _But this guy was just sitting right here not too long ago._

“So, just be aware, the characters do tend to... wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night.” 

Izuku’s eyes widened as he whipped around to both of the openings at his sides. They were dark, but he didn’t see any movement. _But still, MOVING ANIMATRONICS?_

“Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?”

Izuku didn’t even have time to process that terrifying statement as the phone guy moved on.

“Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Izuku murmured, pulling out a pen from his pocket and nervously began biting the tip as he continued listening.

“Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.”

_What._

“Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area.”

_So… that’s..._

“So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.”

Izuku was completely still this time, eyes darting back and forth between the two openings. Out of all the ways to go out, being stuffed with only your eyes seeing the light of day was most certainly not one of them.

“Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up.”

 _No shit._ Izuku’s mind was running a mile a minute now. If he knew all that stuff before he was offered the job, he would have definitely declined, no matter how broke he was. But for now, he figured it was safer to just stay for this night than to try and leave. _Since these robots will come for my head._

“But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.”

The call cut off as Izuku picked up the tablet on the desk. He dusted it off and turned it on, where the static image shifted until it showed the stage cam, CAM 1A. There were characters on stage. 

The bunny was the closest to the camera. His hair was half white, half red, holding a bright red electric guitar. He had a small red bowtie and was wearing a soft purple suit. His eyes were closed, and the grip on his guitar was loose. _Shouto, stage name: Bonnie._ Izuku recalled as he moved on to the next character.

The bear was a tall, stocky guy with neatly kept blue hair and glasses. He was holding a microphone. His suit was brown with a black bowtie. _Tenya, stage name: Freddy._

The third member was a cute, semi-short yellow chicken with a bib that said “Let’s Eat!!!”. She was wearing a yellow and orange frilly dress, and orange lipstick along with her rosy cheeks. She was also holding the same cupcake that was on the desk, but it looked a lot sweeter in her hand. _Ochaco, stage name: Chica._

After assessing each one, he flipped through the cameras, taking note of which camera relative position. The establishment overall wasn’t very big, but it wasn’t cramped either. The only camera that was out was the kitchen, which Izuku found unsettling, but he wasn’t going to go investigate. That was most certainly not his problem.

He flipped a few more times until he got to CAM 1C, Pirate’s Cove. Izuku shivered as he noticed the curtain was closed, but he knew exactly who was hiding behind it. _Katsuki, stage name: Foxy._ He couldn’t exactly recall what Katsuki looked like, but he didn’t really feel like worrying about it. _I’ll see soon enough I guess._

Izuku spent the next couple hours flipping through the cameras, nervously returning to 1C (but the curtain was still closed), and seeing that everyone was still standing where they started. _They will start moving… right?_

Don’t get it twisted, Izuku definitely didn’t _want_ them to move, but the guy on the phone told him that they _would_ . Izuku just wished he had told him _when_ exactly that would happen.

But he didn’t have to wait much longer though, because at 3 AM, as he flipped back to the main stage camera, and his blood ran cold. Shouto was missing.

 _Okay… okay…_ Izuku tried his best to take slow, steady breaths as he speedily looked at each of the cameras, until he spotted Shouto in the middle of the dining hall, underneath the single light illuminating the room, his guitar was missing. Izuku noticed his mismatched eyes, and a splotch of red on his right side that looked like a scar. _Why would they give a scar to a children’s character…_

Izuku glanced up at the poster of the characters in his office, and the scar wasn’t actually on Shouto in the image. _That’s unsettling._

He turned his attention back to the camera and Shouto was gone. _Shit shit shit-_

He accidentally flipped to the backstage camera and saw his silhouette, and it looked like he was looking around the room curiously. His face had a blank expression, until his gaze landed on the camera. Izuku held his breath as he saw Shouto stalk towards the camera and tilt his head as he stared back, like he could see Izuku. 

“Heyyyyyy S-Shouto…” Izuku whimpered, clutching the tablet so hard it might break. Shouto blinked, but didn’t respond. He just stared.

Izuku gulped and played with his shirt collar. “U-Um do me a favor and stay there for a minute… I-I need to check the other cameras.” he said quickly, before tapping another camera to avoid his gaze. He had no idea why he felt like he needed to talk to Shouto, but it made this very nerve wracking situation a little lighter.

Besides, if he got on their good side they wouldn’t stuff him into a suit, right?

 _Sure, let’s just pretend they’re sentient and not creepy robots._ Izuku honestly felt a little silly as he remembered that they were just animatronics, but it didn’t feel quite as lonely and hopeless if he pretended they were actually able to understand him.

Once he made sure no one else moved, he flipped back to Shouto, who was still staring, but his head was cocked to the other side this time. “H-Hi again.” he greeted him. Blink.

“Um, h-how are you tonight?” he asked, really not expecting a response.

But Shouto was just full of surprises today, wasn’t he?

“Good.” The audio crackled a little, but it still was enough to make Izuku nearly shoot out of his chair. It was also delayed, but he was able to confirm that Shouto just did in fact just answer him as his lips moved a couple seconds after.

“W-what?” Izuku yelped, nearly throwing the tablet at the wall. Shouto just blinked again.

“You stutter a lot.” he said, eyes twinkling with amusement, seemingly unfazed by Izuku’s freaking out.

Izuku, however, was having a mid-life crisis as he tried to wrap his head around it. Did these animatronics have some sort of advanced programming, letting them interact with people? It would make sense, since kids are talking to them all day. But how many phrases did they have? And for what situations? Also he can hear Izuku? But he’s all the way at the other side of the restaurant. Do the cameras have microphones? If so, where are they? What-

“You mutter a lot too.” Shouto interrupted his thoughts as he chuckled, one of his ears twitching. 

“What- How-” Izuku was about to have a heart attack.

“Shouto! Stop teasing the poor guy.” another voice rang from the camera as Ochaco shuffled into the frame, her cupcake was missing, but she wore a friendly smile as she waved to the camera. 

_What the fuck._

“Hi new guy! What’s your name?” she asked cheerfully as Shouto wandered out of the room and back into the dining hall.

Izuku swallowed and took a deep breath. _Okay. I’m just going to have to deal with the fact that they can move around, talk to me, talk to each other, and still potentially stuff me into a suit._

_But if I get on their good side, they probably won’t do that…_

“Izuku Midoriya.” he answered finally. 

Satisfied with that answer she walked out of the room and into the dining hall. He followed her via the cameras, taking note that Shouto was in the dining hall messing with the preset party hats, until she stopped next to the restrooms on CAM 7. 

“Sorry, I get confused on that side of the Pizzeria, so I had to come over here.” she explained, looking right at the camera and beaming. “I know you’re probably super confused right now, Midoriya-kun.”

 _Uh yeah. Care to explain?_ He kept his sarcasm to himself as she continued.

“There is a reason we can communicate with you, but we can’t explain that yet until a little later. You’re also probably wondering about the “threat” of being stuffed in a suit, right?”

“Yeah um… Y-you’re not gonna actually do that, are you?” 

Ochaco didn’t answer right away, instead she opted to look away from the camera instead. “To be honest, we don’t really have control over that.” she said, and Izuku felt his chest tighten. “W-why not?”

“Our programming is more powerful than our… sentience if that’s what you wanna call it. _We_ know that you’re not an endoskeleton, but like the Phone Guy said, our _programming_ doesn’t actually know that.” She looked down and fidgeted a little bit. It almost seemed like she looked _guilty_. 

“So it’s better to be safe than sorry. We’ll really try not to get too close, because you seem nice, but if we do, make sure to close the doors.” she warned, giving the camera a very unsettling expression. 

Izuku shot a glance at both doorways, but they were empty still. “Right okay. T-thanks.” he said, being genuine. _Finally, answers._

Ochaco smiled at the camera. “No problem! I’m going to the kitchen now.” and with that, she waddled back into the kitchen. Izuku would have followed her, but the kitchen cameras were disabled. He decided to check the other cameras instead, where Tenya was still on the stage and Katsuki was still in his cove, the curtain shut all the way. 

He flipped a little more until he found Shouto again, who was standing in the supply closet, seemingly very interested in an old broom. His gaze flicked to the camera as he was spotted.

“Ochaco didn’t tell you, but right at 6 AM our programming automatically redirects us to our starting positions, so it’s safe to leave.” he told him, his cute bunny ears twitching.

“Oh o-okay.” Izuku answered, a little bit suspicious. _But they don’t really have a reason to lie, right?_

He could always run like hell at 6 AM if that didn’t end up being true.

Shouto blinked a few more times, then turned his full attention to the camera. “I’m going to come look at you, so close the left side door.” he said.

He didn’t give him time to reply, so Izuku out of pure panic and a little curiosity, shut the door with a bang. He turned on the hall light and jumped as the bunny peered at him through the window.

They stared at each other for a while, unmoving. Izuku was able to make out that the scar was _actually a scar._ How a fucking robot got a scar he had no idea, but he didn’t feel like it was his place to ask just yet. Shouto looked at him for a few more seconds, head cocking from side to side, studying him. _Please tell me I don’t look like an endoskeleton right now._

Then Shouto turned away from the window and walked past the door over to the corner behind Izuku’s office. Izuku turned on the camera where Shouto was looking directly at him once again.

“You can open the door. If I can’t see you, you aren’t in any danger.” he said, trying to sound reassuring. Izuku bit his bottom lip as he glanced at his power supply. 30%, and he had an hour left before 6 AM. The percent quickly went to 29 in the time he was looking at it, so he really had no choice but to trust Shouto.

He reluctantly opened the door and turned on the light to double check, and Shouto was telling the truth, he was completely out of sight. He looked back at the camera and gave him another amused look. _Well excuse me for wanting not to be stuffed in a stinky suit._ He huffed.

“You’re cute, Midoriya.” Shouto said nonchalantly, and Izuku instantly felt himself blush. _A robot just called me cute? What the hell?_

“Uh… thanks?” he replied, ruffling his hair. This was all too much for one damn night. “C-can I ask you something?”

Shouto nodded, so Izuku breathed deeply before continuing. “Can you tell me about the others?” 

The bunny blinked again, thinking. Izuku kept shooting glances at the doorway while he waited, feeling a little bad that he didn’t completely trust Shouto, but if he needed to shut the door again he could probably do that only one more time, so he had to be extra sure.

“Well, Tenya is inactive at the beginning of the week, we aren’t really sure why.” Shouto said, holding up a few fingers as he thought about useful information. “He’s abrasive and a bit loud, but he’s really hardworking and kind. His programming makes him traverse the right side. Phone Guy knows about his programming more than me, so he’ll give you more information.

“Katsuki doesn’t like being looked at through the cameras, so he tends to hide.” Shouto looked at the ceiling as he concentrated. “Phone guy will tell you more about his programming too, as I’m not really sure how it works. He doesn’t really talk to us.”

Izuku wanted to ask why, but he kept his mouth shut as Shouto continued. “I’m not sure what happens if you don’t look at him enough, but I do know he comes from the left side like me.” the green haired boy’s mouth went dry. _I’d rather not find out what happens, no matter how curious I might be._ He thought as he tapped Pirate’s Cove again, but the curtain was still closed.

He flipped back to Shouto who was waiting patiently, then went on. “Ochaco traverses the right side, and she is super fun and friendly. She’ll peek in the window before she comes into your office, so check the lights from time to time.” Shouto paused, like he felt Izuku’s anxiety through the camera. “Don’t worry though. She’s not quiet, so you’ll know she’s coming.”

“Okay,” Izuku said, a bit reassured, but still unsettled. 

“Oh, and she’ll bang around in the kitchen sometimes. She’s just looking for leftovers, don’t pay attention to it.” 

And as if on cue, a faint banging sound rang through the right hall, and Shouto chuckled as Izuku started. _Can she even eat? She’s an animatronic!_

“And I think that’s it as far as introductions go. I’m like Ochaco, but I’m not as loud.” he giggled and smiled. And wow Izuku _really_ liked his smile. “Oh, and I’ll also try to warn you if I’m about to come to your door. We can’t always control our walk cycle.”

“Thank you, Shouto…” Izuku told him as he finished. “That’s… That’s really helpful.”

“No problem. We really aren’t trying to scare you away,” Shouto replied, twiddling his thumbs. “Neither is Phone Guy, but he’s pretty awkward so…” 

Izuku huffed a laugh and quickly went to check the other cameras. Ochaco was seemingly finished with the kitchen, and was standing by the restrooms again. Tenya and Katsuki were still, so he went back to Shouto again.

“Midoriya?” he spoke up after a moment. 

“Yeah?”

“You're… you’re gonna come back the next night, right?” he asked, a little embarrassed. Izuku rubbed his eyes and pondered.

On one hand, his life was at risk every time he walked into the building. The animatronics themselves even said that they could be dangerous.

He also still hadn’t gotten over that the animatronics can talk to him, and process emotions, expressions, hell, they can even _see_ him.

But… Izuku had a million more questions. Ochaco even told him there were things that they couldn’t tell him yet. And Shouto mentioned that Phone Guy had more information as well, and one thing that Izuku was always a fan of was… information.

He hadn’t even met Tenya or Katsuki yet. He wasn’t really sure if he wanted to meet Katsuki, but he did for sure want to meet Tenya, and he was inactive at the beginning of the week. 

And… the job really didn’t feel lonely or bad. Just nerve-wracking. 

After a long pause Izuku nodded. “Yeah, I will.” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, izuku will keep his promise <3  
> stay tuned!  
> shout out to the fnaf wiki for having transcripts of the phone guy calls. y'all are the GOAT
> 
> note: all parts will be published before halloween, possibly sooner!
> 
> annnnd follow me on twitter, i draw too <3 https://twitter.com/Sundewwie


	2. Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Izuku kept his promise.  
> Hell, if an adorable ass bunny was giving you puppy-dog eyes you would keep your promise too, damnit.  
> (Yes… he really was using that as justification for this dumbass decision.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit shorter, but some juicy things will happen in night 3!  
> either way, enjoy some Katsuki shenanigans c:

And Izuku kept his promise.

Hell, if an adorable ass bunny was giving you puppy-dog eyes you would keep your promise too, damnit.

(Yes… he really was using that as justification for this dumbass decision.)

He sighed as he sat down in the familiar chair and pulled out a notebook from his bag, and began to sketch as the phone rang (which didn’t scare him this time since he was expecting it.)

“Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!” 

Izuku snorted.  _ Yeah thanks. _

“I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Tenya and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…”

The boy tsked but decided that would probably be the best course of action. Even if the Phone Guy was awkward, he was still helpful.  _ And the only human besides me. _

Izuku turned on the tablet as Phone Guy continued. “Uh... Interestingly enough, Tenya himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?” 

_ Yeah I guess so…  _ he thought as he flipped to the main stage. Everyone was still sleeping.

“I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights.”

Izuku’s eyes widened as he saw the button below the door one, and clicked it. A very unnerving, flickering light buzzed from above the doorway, but clicked off after a few seconds. Shouto did say he would try to warn him before he got too close.  _ But I guess he won’t always be able to do that. _

“Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that.”

“Uh huh…” Izuku mumbled, testing out the other light. 

“Also, check on the curtain in Pirate’s Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched.”

_ Like Shouto mentioned before…  _ he thought as he flipped to Pirate’s Cove. The curtain was still closed, but it wasn’t completely shut like yesterday. Izuku gulped.

“Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.” and with that, the phone went silent. Izuku found himself feeling a little disappointed as the call ended, and the lonely whirring of the desk fan was the only sound. 

He clicked a few more times until he noticed that the curtain was even more open this time. Izuku tried his best to peer inside, but it was pitch black dark in there. He made a mental note to keep checking back as he looked through the rest of the cameras.

Not seeing anything else unusual, he went back to his sketch, which was little bunny Shouto. Izuku couldn’t stop thinking about him yesterday, the way he looked at Izuku expectantly. His blunt, but funny sayings were relaxing, and even his scar was charming.  _ But he’s a robot…  _ he figured as he frowned at the sketch. 

But something was telling him he was a little more than just a robot.

Before he could ponder for any longer, he heard what sounded like footsteps coming from his left. He froze, staring at the doorway, a little terrified.  _ Maybe it’s just Shouto…? _

He picked up his tablet again and flipped through the cameras until he got to Pirate’s Cove, and his stomach dropped. The curtain was all the way open.

Katsuki was gone.

The footsteps on his left were rapidly approaching now. Izuku almost didn’t have time to react before the running was right outside his window, and a flash of red blurred in his vision.

“Katsuki!” a voice called from down the hall.

Izuku pressed the light button and he was face to face with the fox. He had big, torn red ears, and a bushy, slightly torn apart red tail. He was wearing a raggedy pirate outfit, but the look seemed to fit him. He noticed a few pieces of his animatronic skin were missing, showing his inside endoskeleton. He looked up and noticed his eyepatch was flipped up, and he was staring at Izuku with red, predatory eyes, but Izuku found him surprisingly handsome.

He gasped with realization that the voice that called was Shouto, definitely warning Izuku that Katsuki was coming. Without hesitating further, he pressed the button and the door slammed shut.

“D-damnit, half-n-half!” Katsuki cursed as he stalked back down the hallway towards Shouto. Izuku, after taking a quick breather, grabbed his tablet and flipped to the hallway camera.

“Don’t blame me. You had plenty of time to pounce after I called you.” Shouto said with a roll of his eyes.

Katsuki looked offended. “I wasn’t going to  _ pounce _ , you asshole! I just wanted to look!” he defended, baring his teeth.

Shouto wasn’t fazed though. “Whatever. You could have at least warned the poor guy before running up like that.” he told him. 

Katsuki just growled, mostly to himself, before stalking off and back into Pirate’s Cove. He slammed the curtain shut and didn’t move. 

Shouto just shrugged and continued down the hallway until he was past the office, allowing Izuku to open the door again. He flipped to the camera, which Shouto was giving an adorable apologetic look. 

“Sorry about him, he knows all too well that he can’t control his programming. Although…” he stared off into space, thinking. “Normally he would have pounced immediately, but he stayed still. Perhaps he was just studying you.”

“Either way, scared the snot out of me.” Izuku murmured, earning a laugh from Shouto. “He’s also quite vulgar for a children’s character.”

Shouto nodded. “Yeah, but it’s to be expected…” he trailed off, leaving Izuku confused. 

“Why?” he asked before he could stop himself. Shouto didn’t seem mad though, just conflicted.

“Hm. Do you know why we have stage names and “real” names?” he responded, looking at Izuku expectantly. Izuku blinked.

“I... never really thought about it.” he answered honestly. 

“That’s alright. It’s not really public knowledge.” Shouto reached up to play with one of his ears. “But basically our “real” names are based off of the first staff’s children.”

Izuku was about to reply when he heard a squawk coming from the right hallway. He turned on the light to see Ochaco waving at him, and motioning for him to close the door. He did, but she stayed there.

“A little girl named Ochaco Uraraka always came to me because I was her favorite!” she said proudly, fluffing her dress. 

“Mine was Shouto Todoroki. And Tenya Iida liked Freddy.” Shouto continued, playing with his other ear now. “Foxy was Katsuki Bakugou’s favorite. A pretty vulgar and loud child.” he added that last part with a fond grin. 

“Oh I see.” Izuku muttered, scratching his chin. “Where are they now?”

Both animatronics stayed silent for a moment, not really sure what to say. But after thinking about it Ochaco coughed awkwardly. “They… grew up, like all kids do. But I’m sure they’re alright.” 

Shouto nodded in agreement, but Izuku wasn’t really satisfied with that answer.  _ I can’t help but think they’re hiding the truth. _

Izuku was sure they had a reason to hide it though.  _ Probably super personal. _

“Welp! I’m gonna go to the kitchen, I heard we had leftovers.” Ochaco chirped, then skipped away from the door, letting Izuku open it again.

“I’m going to the backroom in case you need me.” Shouto said afterwards, then sauntered down the hall and out of sight, leaving Izuku alone.

He tried not to be disappointed, since they probably wanted to be alone, so instead he decided to continue doodling in his notebook while looking at the cameras every now and then.

After a couple hours of boredom he went and checked on Pirate’s Cove, where the curtain was all the way shut.

Feeling brave, he took a deep breath. “K-Katsuki?” he tried, not really expecting a response from the angry fox. 

Things were still for a moment, but after a bit the curtain opened slightly and Katsuki’s head peeked out, curious but annoyed. “What is it, nerd?” he huffed.

“My name’s Izuku,” Izuku sniffed.

Katsuki raised an eyebrow. “Heh? Stupid name. You’re Deku now.” he decided, leaving Izuku sputtering as he closed his curtain again. 

“H-hey! Get back here,  _ Kacchan _ !” he teased, not being able to help himself.  _ Well if he’s gonna give me a stupid nickname then he deserves one too! _

The curtain opened again. “Oi, watch it,  _ Deku _ . I’ll bite your head off.” he shot back, but the grin on his face let Izuku know he was playing. “I’d like to see you try,  _ Kacchan _ .” Izuku sneered, not really sure if he should be doing this.

“You asked for it.” Katsuki growled, and shot himself out the curtain and started booking it across the restaurant. In the short amount of time Izuku knew him, he had just forgotten how fast he actually was.

With a little bit of stupidity, and a bit of bravery, Izuku poked his head out of the door and saw Katsuki racing down the hall, baring his teeth. Izuku stuck his tongue out before ducking back in and slamming the door just before Katsuki got there.

Katsuki barked a laugh then leaned up against the window, smirking. “Damn Deku, didn’t think nerds like you had the balls. The other night guard was scared shitless when I would come running.”

Izuku was glad that Katsuki couldn’t see or feel his rapidly beating heart as he tried to calm down from the adrenaline rush.  _ Was that the most idiodic thing I’ve ever done?  _ He thought as he ruffled his hair, laughing softly. “I guess I’m a little different then.”

He looked up, noticing Katsuki look away quickly, trying to put on a scowl.  _ Can… Can animatronics blush?  _ He wondered as Katsuki ran a hand through his hair, likely trying to hide his face. Since it was dark, Izuku couldn’t actually see any color, and he doubted he would be able to anyway…  _ But it totally looked like he was blushing. _

_ Weird. _

“Why’d you come back?” Katsuki asked gruffly, breaking his thoughts. Izuku blinked again.

“I uh… I don’t know?” he offered, and Katsuki snorted.

“You should’ve looked for another job.” he said, flicking his ears. “You’re taking a huge risk.”

“Well maybe I already knew that.” Izuku snapped, crossing his arms. “I can take care of myself.”

“Suuuuure you can.” Katsuki said smugly, gazing across Izuku’s office. He turned around and saw Ochaco stuffing a piece of pizza into her face while standing in front of the doorway, peeking in. He yelped and shut it, hearing her giggles from the hall as she skipped away.

“S-see? Everything is under control.” He stuttered as he opened the door again. Katsuki cackled at him, making him blush furiously with embarrassment (as well with the realization that he liked his laugh), before checking his tablet again, pouting.

“Seriously Deku, I wouldn’t recommend coming back tomorrow night.” Katsuki murmured, making Izuku look up at him again. His glare faltered as they made eye contact, but he didn’t shrink away. “You seem like not that shitty of a nerd, I don’t want you to have to make choices you’ll regret.” 

Izuku raised an eyebrow at him. “Kacchan, I promise I’ll be fine. I… I need to finish this week in order to get paid.” he told him, cringing inwardly at himself.

It was a pretty weak counter argument, considering it wasn’t even true, but he was banking off the idea that Katsuki didn’t know how jobs worked. It didn’t seem to matter as Katsuki narrowed his eyes, but shrugged. “Whatever. Don’t let me find you stuffed in a suit then.” he warned before walking away, letting Izuku finally open the door again.

Izuku poked his head out in the hallway as he watched him go, sort of wanting to call him back.  _ I’ll run out of power if I keep the door open for longer. I have 3 more hours left. _

He spent the rest of his night checking the cameras and studying, making sure to periodically check the lights and close the doors, greeting the animatronics as they went by. Katsuki came back one more time to make fun of him (which Izuku found that he liked being teased by him), and Shouto told him a story about a Karen which he found extra hilarious.

Tenya still hadn’t moved from the stage though, which made him a little anxious. The building wasn’t running out of power, but surely that couldn’t be the only determining factor to activate him, right? Shouto told Izuku he was friendly, friendlier than Katsuki who seemed to get on with him fine, so he really shouldn’t be worried.  _ I guess it’s only a matter of time. _

Once the 6 AM alarm ringed and everyone returned to their stages, Izuku packed up his things but left his notebook open, jotting down a reminder to research some things at the library later.

_ Those kids didn’t grow up and move on. _

_ What happened to them? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night 3 will be out by the end of this week! See u then <3  
> ALSO remember the game taskes place in the 80s, where the internet wasn't a thing. hence izuku having to go to the library instead of just using google lmao
> 
> if ur +18, follow me on twitter! https://twitter.com/Sundewwie


	3. Night 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he first got to the library Izuku had no idea where to start. He only knew the names of the kids, so he figured the best place to look was the newspaper archive to try and find any mentions of children, as well as Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.  
> In all honesty, Izuku would much rather spend his day off from classes doing literally anything else, but he needed to figure out the truth, or parts of the truth, before he had work that night. Otherwise what really is the point of me going back?  
> He must’ve looked like a crazy person to the other patrons as he scanned through hundreds of newspapers for hours, getting several papercuts and ink bleed on his fingers, but he persisted. Come on… there’s gotta be something!  
> Right when he was about to give up, a headline caught his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exposition galore! probably has more questions than answers... sorry abt that hehe  
> enjoy!

When he first got to the library Izuku had no idea where to start. He only knew the names of the kids, so he figured the best place to look was the newspaper archive to try and find any mentions of children, as well as Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. 

In all honesty, Izuku would much rather spend his day off from classes doing literally anything else, but he needed to figure out the truth, or parts of the truth, before he had work that night. _Otherwise what really is the point of me going back?_

He must’ve looked like a crazy person to the other patrons as he scanned through hundreds of newspapers for hours, getting several papercuts and ink bleed on his fingers, but he persisted. _Come on… there’s gotta be something!_

Right when he was about to give up, a headline caught his eye.

_“Kids vanish at local pizzeria – bodies not found.”_

Not being able to control his shaking with excitement he pulled out the newspaper and started to read.

“ _Two local children Tomura Shigaraki and Tenya Iida were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza on the night of June 26th, 198X. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead._

_Police think that the suspect dressed as a company mascot to earn the children’s trust.”_

Next to the article was a list of more missing persons.

  * _Shouto Todoroki_


  * _Ochaco Uraraka_


  * _Katsuki Bakugou_



Izuku’s blood ran cold with realization as his gaze flicked to another headline on a separate paper. 

_“Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted.”_

Hesitantly he picked it up as well and read it.

_“Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room. All children involved were Tomura Shigaraki, Tenya Iida, Shouto Todoroki, Ochaco Uraraka, and Katsuki Bakugou._

_While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found._

_Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria._

_‘It’s a tragedy.’ ”_

The article right underneath that one made Izuku start to cry.

“ _Local pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation._

_Local pizzeria, Freddy-Fazbear’s Pizza has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor coming from the much-loved animatronic mascots._

_Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent likened them to ‘reanimated carcasses’.”_

Izuku read and reread each article, trying to figure out if what he was reading was actually real.

Those kids didn’t grow up and move on.

_Those kids never even left the restaurant._

* * *

  
  


“Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that’s not what I meant.”

Izuku found it hard to listen to Phone Guy as he sat down at the desk, newspaper clippings in hand, and scribbling furiously in his notebook. 

“Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.”

He stopped writing as he said this, figuring he probably should be looking at the cameras. He picked up his tablet as Phone Guy continued.

“Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they’ll think that you're an empty costume instead.”

Flipping through the cameras he saw Shouto already walking around in the dining hall, and he felt a little bit sick as he remembered what he read earlier. _Poor Shouto..._

“Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.”

 _Thanks man you’re_ really _helpful right now._ Izuku thought, mumbling to himself. 

“Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.” Phone Guy said, and the phone went silent.

Izuku didn’t have to worry about the silence for long though, because as soon as he finished his first check he noticed that Tenya’s eyes were open on the main stage, and he was staring right at the camera. “Hello there!” he chirped, startling Izuku, as he didn’t notice him at first.

“O-oh, hi!” Izuku replied, feeling a little awkward. _Tenya was one of the first victims._

“You’ve been a night guard for three nights now.” Tenya stated, moving his right hand up and down. “I admire your diligence!”

“Uh, thanks?” 

“Of course, Mr. Night Guard!” he said with a big smile, then walked off the stage, seemingly following Ochaco into the right hallway. Before he could follow them he heard knocking on his left window, where Shouto was looking at him with intensity. Izuku shut the door and cocked his head to the side. “What’s up?”

“You seem like you’re in a different mood today.” Shouto said with a twitch of his ear. 

“Oh?” Izuku felt a little confused, but mostly concerned. “What mood am I in usually?”

“Anxious, maybe a little excited too.” Shouto said simply, making Izuku snort out a laugh. _What does he mean by excited?_

“I… suppose you’re right about that.” he said. “But I’m not really sure what you mean by… different today.”

“Well, it looks like you did some research earlier.” Shouto mentioned, peering past Izuku to the collection of newspaper clippings. Izuku quickly covered them and shrugged. “Yeah it’s uh… school stuff.”

Shouto just raised an eyebrow at him. “I _can_ read, you know.”

Izuku blinked, then resigned. He held the articles in his hands, looking down at them. “Are you mad?”

“No,” Shouto murmured, his ears drooping. “It’s just… we aren’t really supposed to talk about it.”

Izuku raised to look at Shouto, gazing at him quizzically. “Why not?”

Shouto looked down the hallway, like he was making sure the coast was clear. “Tenya advised us not to say anything about it. He says he’s trying to protect us I think…”

“Protect you..?” Izuku ruffled his hair, thinking.

“Well I think it’s a bunch of bullshit.” The two were interrupted by Katsuki stomping down the hall, examining his claws, looking bored. “The kid’s not even scary, and I can protect my damn self.”

“Who?” Izuku asked before he could stop himself.

Silence.

Katsuki and Shouto exchanged a few looks, trying to decide what to say. Finally Katsuki rolled his eyes. “Tomura.” he said nonchalantly, though Shouto’s ears shot up with panic. He covered Katsuki’s mouth with his hand. “Shhhhh!”

Katsuki pulled his hand away and snapped his fangs, unamused. “Relax, cottontail. I only said it once.” he side eye’d Izuku and smirked. “I’m sure Deku here is smart enough to figure out the rest.”

Izuku felt his face get red as he picked up an article, rereading it. 

_That’s right! The name Tomura truly did ring a bell._ He thought as he skimmed another article. _There’s only four main animatronics, but Tomura isn’t one of them. Perhaps he’s still here somewhere, like the others. The others’ bodies were stuffed in the suits, but there’s only four suits. Maybe the kitchen? If that were true I doubt Ochaco would go in there so often. Plus he would have been found by then. And why are they afraid? Isn’t he just like them? Why-_

“See half n’ half? He’s got it under control.” Katsuki broke his thoughts with a sly remark, making Izuku realize he was muttering again. He hid his face behind the newspaper in embarrassment. 

A squawk sounded behind him, where Ochaco was waving in the window, so he closed the door and shyly waved back. 

“Hey! I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but guys,” she addressed Shouto and Katsuki, who were looking at her with interest. “I feel like he deserves a few answers, especially before Tenya catches us talking about it.”

“Fine by me. I don’t give a shit what goody two-shoes thinks, but I have a feeling Peter Rabbit over here will be on my ass about it.” Katsuki said, shrugging. 

Shouto glared at him, but cleared his throat and adjusted his bowtie (which Izuku found unfairly adorable). “I won’t be ‘on your ass’ about it, as I agree I feel like he deserves to know. I’m just being cautious.” he explained, causing Katsuki to roll his eyes.

Ochaco nodded with satisfaction. “Alright Midoriya-kun, what do you want to know first?” she asked, and Izuku thought that was probably the worst thing she could have said. _How am I supposed to decide? There’s a shin-ton I want to know!_

But he thought at first he should start simple. “Let’s see… What order were the children murdered in?” 

“Lame question, nerd. But fine,” Katsuki said, scratching an ear (and come on! How cute is that?). “Tomura died first. Then Tenya, Shouto, Ochaco, and finally, yours truly.” he listed, puffing out his chest with pride (for some reason).

It was Shouto’s turn to roll his eyes. “We aren’t sure what happened to Tomura’s body, but we know that our corresponding children were stuffed in our suits, mingling with the endoskeletons, hence the ‘odor’.”

Ochaco squeaked as she lifted up an arm and sniffed herself (do animatronics have a sense of smell?). “Oh dear! I hope I don’t smell _that_ bad.” she exclaimed.

“I see…” Izuku murmured, a little grossed out. “Well if Tomura’s body isn’t anywhere to be found, why do you need to be protected from him?” he asked next, wanting to change the topic.

“That's… a little more complicated.” Shouto said, twiddling his thumbs. Ochaco looked to the side, avoiding Izuku’s gaze. Katsuki, however, just looked irritated.

“Oh for fuck’s sake! It’s not that complicated.” he snapped, breaking the silence. Though Izuku noticed how uncomfortable he looked too. But that didn’t stop him from saying the most confusing thing ever.

“Basically, we’re ghosts. We possess each animatronic, but Tomura and Tenya have more control than all of us.” he said, gritting his teeth. Both Shouto and Ochaco looked horrified, like they couldn’t believe he just outed them like that.

Izuku was all the more curious.

“Wait wait wait. Ghosts?” he echoed. “Like spirits? Like souls? Like actual paranormal beings?”

“Thank you, everyone. That’s quite enough.” everyone froze as an eerily familiar voice sounded from down the right hallway. All the animatronics got stiff, showing off a blank expression. Izuku timidly waved his hand in Shouto’s face, but he didn’t react. Instead, they all robotically walked away from the office. Izuku flipped on his tablet and followed them, and frowned as he watched them all return to their starting points, seemingly against their will, as Katsuki was twitching more than the other two, struggling to get out of Tenya’s grasp.

“Open the left door, Midoriya.” Izuku started to shiver a little, but followed the direction as he pressed the button and turned to look to the right side, where a pair of white eyes were staring at him.

“You’re getting a little too curious for your own good, however, I once again must compliment you on your diligence.” Tenya said. Izuku found it extremely creepy that he was hiding in the shadows, and turning on the hall light didn’t illuminate him.

“Shigaraki-san is here in spirit, as he was killed in a springlock suit used to disguise the killer, which is now in police custody.” Tenya said slowly. “He is angry. He wants revenge on the entire Pizzeria, including everyone inside.”

“But… why? His murderer was arrested.” Izuku croaked.

“He trusted the staff, and one of them killed him.” Tenya said simply. “In his mind the only logical thing to do was to get the place shut down, to free his spirit.

“But if more people start working here, people like yourself, and the past night guard, the place will stay open, keeping him trapped.” Tenya’s voice started to get darker. “Because he doesn’t have a physical form like us, he uses his presence to possess the other animatronics as well, using them as puppets.

“Naturally, we are also angry, but we don’t want to stoop to our murderer’s level.” the bear blinked, then switched positions so his eyes were closer, making Izuku start to shake more. “Shigaraki-san doesn’t see it that way, so we must suppress him in order to protect ourselves, as well as you. We are already risking it by saying his name. We must forget about him in order for his spirit to leave on it’s own.”

“Oh…” Izuku’s voice got caught in his throat, feeling sick. 

“You are playing with death coming back here again, but I have no doubts that you’ll come back tomorrow night as well.” Tenya continued, staring into Izuku’s eyes so hard it was impossible to look away. “We’ll do our best to protect you, but _do not_ mention him again. The later the week goes, the stronger he becomes.”

And with that, Tenya’s eyes disappeared and the hall light flickered on, showing that he was gone. Izuku kept the door closed though, his throat dry, and hands gripping the tablet with so much force he may crack it. He kept staring at where Tenya’s eyes were, thinking.

 _Tomura_ is _still here. Probably watching,_ waiting _for a chance to kill me._ Izuku finally pressed the door button opening it. _Their programming isn’t what’s making them want to stuff me into a suit, it’s Tomura._ He flipped to each camera, seeing them all back on their stages, eyes closed, and Pirate’s Cove all the way shut. _That was probably Phone Guy trying to explain why the animatronics would attack me._

 _But is forgetting about him really going to help him pass on?_ Izuku turned off the tablet and gazed at the time. 5 AM. _There… there has to be another way to help him. He’s trapped due to his anger. His spirit hasn’t laid to rest._

 _If that explains why he’s still here, what about the others? Are they really still angry?_ He pulled out his notebook and started to write. _Or are they convinced that they must stay to protect the employees? If so, why?_ He chewed his nails as he wrote down his questions, frustrated. 

_And why does Tenya also have so much control? Why is he able to take over their animatronic bodies whenever?_

_And why the hell do I have a crush on not one, but_ two _fucking ghosts?_

He growled to himself as he slammed his notebook shut.

_What the hell is up with this joint?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry, you'll all get answers soon!  
> night 4 will be up next week <3
> 
> also shoutout to Fnaflore.com for having transcripts of the newspaper clippings!
> 
> if ur +18, follow me on twitter! https://twitter.com/Sundewwie


	4. Night 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku did debate on not coming the next night. He really, really didn’t feel like dying at the hands of an enraged ghost.  
> But what kind of person would he be if he didn’t at least try to help?  
> A shitty one, that’s who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deku to the rescue!

Tomura could feel it.

His presence was growing.

_ Who… who is calling me? _

He held his hand out in front of him, and waved his pale fingers around.

_ I’m… becoming visible again… _

_ Finally. _

Time to end this.

* * *

Izuku did debate on not coming the next night. He really,  _ really _ didn’t feel like dying at the hands of an enraged ghost. 

But what kind of person would he be if he didn’t at least try to help?

A shitty one, that’s who.

He checked his bag.  _ Flashlight, notebook, pen, articles, and keys.  _ He listed the things in his head as he walked into the restaurant, a little before 12 AM. He sat down at the dusty desk and pulled out his notebook. 

  1. Try to get more info out of the animatronics
  2. Recap on the research about Shigaraki
  3. Try to reach Shigaraki
  4. Free his spirit



He angrily scratched out the last step, huffing in frustration. Obviously it wouldn’t be that easy, but Tenya said that his spirit was trapped. There has to be a way to free it somehow, right?

Now, sacrificing himself or anyone else was out of the question, obviously, but what else? He ruffled his hair, trying to think back to the research he did earlier about spirits, but nothing seemed to click as the clock struck midnight.

“Maybe I should just… talk to him.” he mumbled out loud, scribbling in his notebook again.  _ Maybe I can figure out a way to free him by what he says. _

He jumped as the phone started to ring, huffing in laughter as he remembered it was supposed to do that.

“Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.”

Izuku raised an eyebrow as the Phone Guy greeted him.  _ He sounds a little different. _

“Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow.” he said, and Izuku’s ears pricked as he heard faint banging sounds in the background of the recording.

“It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you, uh, when I did.

“Uh, hey, do me a favor,” more banging, louder this time. “Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? ...I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks.”

_ The back room?  _ Izuku wondered as he flipped on his cameras and went to the backroom one, where the suits and endoskeletons were still.  _ Is something there he wants me to find? _

“Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads... back there.” the banging got louder and more aggressive as he talked, and he obviously was getting more and more scared. 

Growling noises that Izuku recognized as Katsuki’s made him freeze as the call went on. Phone Guy was silent for a few moments, seemingly focused on not dying. 

Door closing and lights being frantically turned on made Izuku feel sick as he heard Tenya’s iconic song start to play in the background.

“You know…” Phone Guy trailed off as an erie moan made Izuku’s stomach drop. 

“Oh no…” 

A loud, child-like scream blared through the speaker as a bone shattering crunch followed afterwards. 

Static… Stillness…

Then the recording cut off. 

“You… don’t wanna end up like him… do you?” 

Izuku’s eyes widened as he slowly turned to look behind him at the source of the voice. He didn’t see anything, but the heavy tension and cold air was definitely present.

“Tomura…” he whispered.

The air immediately turned from cold to scorching as he felt Tomura’s spirit approach him, clearly furious.

“LEAVE.” he roared, and the air returned to normal.

Tomura was gone.

Izuku felt his heart practically beating out of his chest as he timidly turned around to his notebook and wrote  _ HOLY FUCKING SHIT  _ with sweaty hands.

_ That  _ was the worst thing he had ever experienced in his life.  _ But it’s only just beginning.  _ He thought with dread as he flipped on his cameras, swallowing.

Shouto was already in the west hall, a look of concern on his face. “Midoriya?”

“Y-yeah?” he answered, voice cracking like a prepubescent teenager.

“Oh good, I thought he actually got you.” the bunny let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to stand in the corner, past Izuku’s office.

“You mean he can actually kill me himself?” he asked, thinking wildly.

“I highly doubt it. Scaring you like that seemed to use a lot of energy, he probably won’t be back for a little bit.” Shouto explained, playing with his ears.

Izuku opened his mouth to reply, but stopped as an aggressive shiver ran up his back, making him whirl around and shine his flashlight, but again, nothing. 

“Huh. I guess I was wrong.” Shouto said nonchalantly as he stepped up to the window, causing Izuku to close the door on him. Izuku tried his best not to roll his eyes.

“You probably figured out that we killed the past night guard.” Ochaco’s grief stricken voice made Izuku open the cameras. She was by the bathrooms.

Izuku sniffled as he thought back to the recording. He heard both Katsuki and Tenya, so it had to be one of them, right?

_ But they didn’t kill him, Tomura did.  _

“It wasn’t your fault.” Izuku said before he could stop himself. “It… it wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

“Stupid Deku, it was obviously Tomura’s fault.” he switched the camera’s as Katsuki was peeking out of his curtain. “He made us do it.”

“I don’t believe that.” Izuku said firmly, making Katsuki recoil. “Yes, he made you do it, but I believe he’s just trying to escape. Being a spirit like that must be awful.”

“Tch, whatever.” Katsuki grumbled, and closed his curtain again. He looked up as Shouto knocked on his window, making an expression that could make anyone’s heart shatter.

“Katsuki’s body was the one who landed the killing blow.” he murmured, being careful not to be overheard. “He… he feels really bad about it. He feels like it’s his fault that he couldn’t hold Tomura back.”

Izuku’s breath caught in his throat as he tried not to cry.  _ Oh Kacchan… _

_ There’s gotta be a way to fix this… no one else has to die. _

“Grrrh… damnit!” Izuku growled, running his hands through his hair, trying his damn best to figure out a way to help them. Shouto’s eyes widened as he furiously scribbled in his notebook, drawing a large, black hole in the middle of the page. 

_ Come on… think!  _

He stopped. 

“Shouto…” he addressed the bunny in a calm voice, making him perk up. “What’s… what’s in the back room?”

Shouto blinked. “Just extra parts, endoskeleton pieces, more masks, remotes, stuff like that.” he said, pursing his lips to think. “Why?”

“What’s inside the empty heads?” he pressed. Shouto cocked his head to the side, giving him a puzzled expression.

“Uh… nothing? That’s why they’re empty?”

Izuku narrowed his eyes.  _ There’s gotta be something, or else Phone Guy wouldn’t have mentioned it! _

“I need to get in there. Can you move?”

Shouto gasped. “You’re gonna leave the office? No, Midoriya.” he shook his head, looking a little panicked. “That’s stupid. You’ll be killed!”

“Shouto, I have to.” Izuku stood up until he was face to face with the bunny, only the window blocking them. “There’s something there I need to find.”

He looked incredibly torn. He bit his bottom lip, trying to avoid Izuku’s gaze. “I…”

“Shouto, please. I only need five minutes.” Izuku put his hand to the glass. “You can stay still for five minutes, right?”

“I…” he hesitantly put his hand up to the glass as well, like they were both touching. “I’ll try. Just… hurry.”

Izuku gave him a big smile and nodded, giving Shouto the okay to leave. He opened the door as soon as Shouto left his sight, opening the cameras to see him back on stage, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Tenya was gone, but Izuku found him by the restrooms with Ochaco, and Katsuki’s curtain was still closed. Izuku grabbed his flashlight and turned it on, took a deep breath, then bolted out of the office as fast as his legs could carry him to the back room.

He burst into the space, pointedly ignoring the creepy atmosphere as he saw the extra animatronic heads on a shelf. He noticed that Shouto’s extra mask didn’t have a scar, but he decided to ignore it for now.  _ Damnit Izuku you’re here for a reason. _

He got on top of a step stool and reached underneath each head, cringing at the cobwebs and dust that touched his hand as he felt around. He reached the last head, not finding anything.  _ Come on… _

_ Maybe they’re more inside? _ He picked up a head and turned it around, noticing all of the cross beams and wires inside, shivering as he thought about his head being forced into that.  _ Yikes.  _

He peered inside the head, his heart pounding as he didn’t find anything. Next head. Nothing. Next head. Nothing. Next head. Nothing.

_ For fuck’s sake! There  _ has _ to be something!  _ He thought, climbing down from the stool. He shined his flashlight around the room, and became rigid.

All of the endoskeletons and masks were looking at him. He felt the icy presence of Tomura, and he felt like he might piss himself.

_ Just wait! I’m trying to help you, you gremlin!  _ He bit his tongue as he scurried throughout the room, the eyes following him as he went. Izuku had definitely looked through the entire room at this point, and he still hadn’t found anything.

Except…  _ What’s that? _

A lock of golden hair was in the corner of the room that he had never seen before. He looked next to it and there was more.  _ What on earth… _

The trail led to a head that he swore came out of a horror movie. It was Tenya, but… golden, and his eyes were missing. The head looked matted, with dried blood staining it.  _ It’s in there. _

Izuku crouched down and held his breath to keep from vomiting as he lifted the head onto its side, spiders and ants crawling out of the way as he did so. Luckily, there weren’t any human remains left in the head, but still, the dried blood didn’t help the scenery at all.

He flashed his flashlight inside and searched. What was inside was a name.

_ Tenko Shimura. _

Before he could ponder it much longer, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He whirled around and saw nothing but the creepy masks still staring at him.

But he was there. He could feel him.

And… was that a silhouette?

_ No time to gaze, I gotta get the hell out of here.  _ Izuku decided, promptly standing up, and booking it out of the room and back into his office, not daring to look back.

He gasped for air as he threw himself into his chair, clutching his heart as he realized he was holding his breath the entire time he was out.  _ I almost passed out. _

_ But I found what I was looking for. _

“What did you find, Deku?” he jolted up at Katsuki’s face peering through the window, his gaze oddly calm. He shut the door anyway. He trusted Katsuki, but he didn’t trust Tomura quite yet.

“Something that I think can help all of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Deku use this information? Things are looking bleak...
> 
> Last night coming later ;) 
> 
> Happy halloween!


	5. Night 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right at midnight, Izuku walked into the creepy, rundown, and absolutely haunted pizzeria (with approximately five whole ghosts) to start his fifth shift at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.   
> No, it didn’t pay well.  
> And no, it wasn’t a good place to work in general.  
> But Izuku needed the money, however little there was, it was still useful. Besides, he made some good friends along the way, and he was determined to make one more.  
> He just really hoped that he wouldn’t die before he got to make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night 5! This was hard af to write, just because I've never done something this emotional before  
> I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Challenge: try to find all the game easter egg messages i put in there!  
> Key: Save him | You can't | It's me | Valued Employee |

Right at midnight, Izuku walked into the creepy, rundown, and absolutely haunted pizzeria (with approximately five whole ghosts) to start his fifth shift at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. 

No, it didn’t pay well.

And no, it wasn’t a good place to work in general.

But Izuku needed the money, however little there was, it was still useful. Besides, he made some good friends along the way, and he was determined to make one more.

He just really hoped that he wouldn’t die before he got to make it.

He made sure he had his flashlight as he sat down in the chair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  _ Tenko. _

He felt the presence of the spirit flow around him. Tomura had obviously grown stronger.

Izuku could see him now.

He was a tall, skinny boy with light blue, tangled hair. He had dry, pale skin, and beady red eyes. Pieces of a bloody, golden suit stuck to his figure, like it was slowly taking over his body.

He stood there, right in front of Izuku, staring at him with a look of pure hatred.

And Izuku stared back, even if he felt like he was going to throw up his guts.

Suddenly, the lights flickered, and he vanished. The phone started to ring again. Izuku narrowed his eyes with puzzlement.  _ I thought… he was dead? _

He let the tone ring, and he stopped breathing as the audio played.

Incoherent, garbled mumbling blared through the speaker. Interspersed were screams of children, music, and shattering glass. Izuku didn’t take his eyes off the phone as the recording sound filled the room. He gripped the chair with a white-knuckled grip, determined not to lose this staring contest.

For a few more long moments, the sound played before abruptly cutting off with a final scream, as he recognized as Tomura’s voice. The recording ended.

Izuku stayed still for a few more moments, listening. 

“Midoriya.” 

He spun to his right, and saw Tenya’s white eyes staring at him from the window. He shut the door, but kept his mouth shut, holding Tenya’s gaze.

“What are you doing?” Tenya asked with an even, but threatening tone. Izuku took another breath before staring at him with defiance.

“Saving him.” he stated. “Saving all of you.”

“You can’t.” Tenya snapped, getting closer to the glass. “It’s no use.”

Izuku’s gaze didn’t waver. “I don’t believe that. There’s a way…” he trailed off. “There’s always a way.”

Tenya blinked. “You’ll die.”

Izuku bared his teeth and stood up, nose to the glass. “Then so be it! Just don’t get in my way!”

The bear seemed taken aback by his sudden hostility, but his composure didn’t get lost for long. “You’re very heroic, Midoriya.” he said, his voice softening. 

“I’m just doing the right thing.” Izuku responded, looking away, blushing. “Anyone could do the same.”

“No…” the lights flickered again, but this time Tenya didn’t go away. Instead, Izuku could fully see him. “There’s something special about you. I think… I think Shigaraki-san can see it too.”

Izuku felt himself smile a little. “Tenya, can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“Do you… do you want to help me save him?” he asked, making eye contact again. “Do you want to help me save all of you?”

If animatronics could cry, Izuku thought Tenya would most definitely be doing that right now. 

“Of course.”

* * *

  
  


Izuku’s grip on his flashlight tightened as he slowly walked down the hallway. He kept it turned on, shoulders tense as he walked, keeping an eye out for any sign of movement.

Tenya had taken control of the other animatronics so that they would be frozen in place, allowing Izuku to move freely throughout the restaurant. It was hard trying to get Katsuki to do the same, but eventually Tenya was able to convince him to stay in Pirate’s Cove.  _ I’m not sure how long he’ll be willing to stay controlled, so I have to be quick. _

He completely trusted Katsuki, he really did, but having him with free will at this juncture would be an incredibly stupid thing to do, on top of the stupid thing we was about to do. It was better to be safe than sorry at this point.

When Izuku had reached the dining hall, he was expecting to find nothing.

What he was not expecting was to find Tomura fully visible, like he was still alive, standing in the center of the room.

And boy did he look  _ mad _ . 

He raised a finger until it was pointing at Izuku. “You.”

Izuku held his flashlight tighter. “It’s me.”

Tomura’s gaze intensified as he started to tremble. Izuku froze as he heard Pirate’s Cove curtain open, and the animatronics on stage started to shift. He risked a look behind himself, and his heart broke into pieces as he saw Katsuki’s lifeless eyes as he started to zombie walk towards Izuku, arms outstretched. His eyes were twitching, but Tomura seemed to have a much more powerful hold, keeping him in place.

Izuku whirled around as he saw Ochaco drop her cupcake, and stalk towards him, her animatronic mouth extended far past what was acceptable, showing all of her endoskeleton teeth. He flicked his gaze over to Shouto, his eyes drooping, and mouth slacked into Bonnie’s signature grin, even though in this context, it was more like a wicked smirk as he moved forward.

Tenya’s eyes turned back into the white dots they were before, as his song started to play from his speakers. He kept his arms to the side, but it was definitely creepier the way his eyes started to blink in rhythm with the tune. 

“You confuse me…” Izuku whirled to face Tomura again, who was giving him a disgusted look. “You make me want to scream for eternity… and yet…” he paused, lowing his finger slightly. “...if anything happens to you, I would be devastated.”

“Then stop this.” Izuku said with more confidence than he felt. “You don’t have to do this.”

“But… how else will I be free?” Tomura blinked slowly. Suddenly, he jammed his finger at Izuku, making the animatronics move slightly faster. “How else will I be free from this wretched place?!”

“I promise there’s another way, just wait!” Izuku’s breathing started to get heavier, panicking. 

“I’ve been waiting for twenty goddamn years!” Tomura shrieked, causing Katsuki to snarl from behind him. The spirit started taking rapid steps forward. “I’m done waiting! Just die so I can leave!”

Izuku tried to back up, but he tripped on his own feet, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor, landing with a grunt. His eyes widened as Shigaraki was extremely close to him now. He could almost feel his finger jabbing into his chest, the air around him almost made him gag.

“Stop this!” he cried, tears starting to fall. “You don’t have to be a murderer!”

“I don’t have a choice!” the spirit roared back. Izuku scooted backward until he came in contact with something. He looked up and saw Katsuki standing above him, slowly opening his animatronic jaw, and lowering down. Izuku could see in his eyes that Katsuki was trying to stop.  _ He’s too strong… _

“Y-You do have a choice!” Izuku yelled back, reaching his hands up to both sides of Katsuki’s face in an attempt to stop his descent. His arms shook with effort, but he was no match for the robot’s strength. 

_ Die, die, die, die-  _ voices started to get inside of Izuku’s head as he fought to escape. 

_ Die, die, die, die-  _ and Izuku thought he was about to die. He shut his eyes.

In a last ditch effort he screeched: “Just stop! Stop!

“ _ TENKO _ , STOP!” 

Then instantly, everything stopped.

The voices.

The animatronics.

Tomura.

And even Izuku. His arms now losing feeling, he steadily removed them from Katsuki’s face, where the animatronic didn’t move an inch.

It seemed like the world had frozen. He opened his eyes and saw Tomura- no,  _ Tenko’s _ eyes widen. 

“...Tenko Shimura, murdered by Shigaraki, who is now in prison for the kidnap and murder of five children.” Izuku whispered, making eye contact. “Your adoptive father.”

The spirit didn’t move for a long time. Nobody did. He was still in shock.

Until he managed to speak. “How..?”

“I… had a little help, but mostly research.” Izuku explained softly. “He was an employee here, and-”

“I trusted him…” Tenko finished, lowering his finger and crouching down to Izuku’s level, looking at the ground. “He killed me…”

“It’s unclear what his motives are, but we do know you were the first.” Izuku continued, leaning forward to get on his knees. “After that he stated he needed more specimens.”

“Then he tricked the others… they trusted him too…” Izuku’s gaze flicked down to see drops coming from Tenko. He was crying now.

“Your last emotion wasn’t fear… it was anger.” Izuku placed a hand on Tenko’s cheek, and even if he couldn’t quite feel him, he felt like he was holding  _ something _ . “You vowed revenge, not just on him, but everyone who trusted him as well.”

“I…” Tenko’s voice started cracking as the tears started to fall faster. “I just… I don’t know how to make it stop. The pain.”

“I know… it’s okay.” Izuku murmured, bringing his other hand to hold Tenko’s head now. “It’s not your fault.”

“M-Midoriya-” Tenko sobbed, dropping forward into a chilly embrace. Izuku returned the embrace, feeling himself start to cry too. He had no idea how long they were there, Izuku just letting Tenko cry.  _ But he needs it. _

_ He really needs this. _

“I just…” Tenko choked on sobs. “I just want to feel peace. I’m… so sorry.”

Izuku gripped him tighter. “You have to let go, Tenko. Holding on will make you stay.”

“How?” the spirit wailed, burying his face into Izuku’s neck. 

“It’s hard but… you have to forgive.” he told him, bringing a hand to his head. “You don’t have to forget, or even to feel any affection for him. You just need to move on.”

Tenko shifted slightly, sniffling. “Where… where will I go?”

“I don’t know but... “ Izuku looked at the ceiling, imagining it was the night sky, filled with stars. “I know it won’t be here. It’ll be better. You’ll be happier there, I promise.”

“My… my sister died too. Is-is she there?” he whispered. Izuku’s heart throbbed.  _ I had no idea he had a sister.  _

The imaginary sky shifted, and the stars aligned in the shape of a little girl. Izuku smiled into Tenko’s shoulder, and nodded, closing his eyes. “Yeah. She is.”

He felt Tenko’s whimper in his neck as he stayed still for a while longer, just being held. Izuku was more than happy to hold him too.

An odd, but soothing light made Izuku open his eyes again. The room started to fill with a gold and silver fog, surrounding the two with a warm glow.

“Midoriya… I feel different.” Tenko said tentatively, leaning away from their embrace, looking around with wonder. “What’s…”

“You let go…” Izuku said with awe, feeling himself smile wider than he ever had before. “Tenko… you’re leaving.”

“I…” Tenko looked at his hands, which were now starting to fade. He moved his head up, looking at Izuku with excitement. “Izuku…

“Thank you.”

And with that, Tenko Shimura disappeared.

* * *

  
  


At 6 AM, Izuku stretched and hummed happily along to the tune of the alarm as he stood up, raising his arms. He picked up his bag and strutted out of the building, feeling warm.

He was greeted by his hirer, who gave him a salute, before handing him an envelope, then walking off. Curious, Izuku tore it open, and beamed.

Inside was a check for $120, with the memo “Valued Employee”.  _ Aww shucks, they shouldn’t have. _

Behind the check was a slip of paper with a note. 

_ Overtime opportunity, tomorrow, 12 AM-6 AM. _

Izuku snickered before folding the papers neatly and putting them in his bag. 

_ Aight, bet. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnd that's all folks! (or is it?)  
> Wait... did the chapter number change? That’s weird...
> 
> either way, I hope you enjoyed. Have a happy and safe halloween!!
> 
> if ur +18 follow me on twitter for hot takes such as  
> "Why does AFO look like slender man" and "KUROO BARK BARK WOOF BARK GROWL BARK"  
> https://twitter.com/Sundewwie


End file.
